1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
A light-emitting device is known that a light-shielding film is formed on side surfaces of an LED chip (See, e.g., JP-A-2006-086191). The light-shielding film is formed by laminating e.g., SiO2 film and aluminum film so as to substantially eliminate light emitted through the side surfaces of the LED chip.